Professor Snape is Missing
by RoseWolfz96
Summary: This is a bit of a revers Miss. Nelson is Missing by Harry Allard and James Marshall. During the winter break in Harry's 5th year Snape is tired of the role he plays in the school and war so he does something about it. This is my first time writing a fan fic so be worn.
1. Chapter 1

Professor Snape is Missing

This is a bit of a revers Miss. Nelson is Missing by Harry Allard and James Marshall. During the winter break in Harry's 5th year Snape is tired of the role he plays in the school and war so he does something about it. This is my first time writing a fan fic so be worn.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Severus Snape is sitting in his rooms one winter night. _The Umbitch is going way too far by using those blood quills and Dumbles is doing nothing again._ Snape ponders to himself as he watches the fire crackle in his fire place. You see Severus never wanted to be a part of this war, nor does he likes the way he has to treat his students to keep up his cover. He left Hogwarts after his 5th year in realty.

After his mother died that year and Lily overreacting to that word by unfriended him, even when he apologized to her many times, and his crust almost eat him, Snape was rescue by his parent's Land Lord. Celia is not human, for that fact, he is what many would call a grim reaper. Celia toke him in and raised Severus as his own. Severus was drag into this war when he came to visit one of the many, many Vales he knows, and himself and Lucian (who ran away to the U.S. after Hogwarts to study law and escaped his dad) was catcher and marked against their will. Snape wore a dared, which is the opposite of a glamor by making you ugly and seemed horrible to other people. Snape stared to spy both sides for the Hellsinger group who are made up of the "creators" and "dark" wizards. But now…

He is done. Harry is being abused but sent back to his relatives every summer. Old Voldy and Dumbles are about the same in cruelty. The Umbitch needs to be knocked down a couple of pegs, and Severus hates having to act the way he does. _Something has to be done._ That is when his eyes landed on a book by a Harry and James; gets an evil ideal.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Harry! Harry! Did you hear?! Snape tried to kill himself last night!" Ron jump up and down on Harry's bed one morning during winter break.

"WHAT! Why did he do that!?" Harry exclaimed. Snape never seemed like the type, but now he thinks about it…

"I don't know mate, all I know is they carried him out this morning with slit wrist," Ron replied.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"I hate to say this but as you all already heard, Professor Snape made an appetent at his own life during the break. But His cousin, Lord Prince decided to step up and cover for him in till further notices," Dumbledore said at diner when all of the students came back. Dumbledore looking sad went on and said, "Please let me induce Professor Prince!" A tall attractive man stood up and bow to everyone, the students shock. _How can this man be related to Snape!_

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

What do you think? Please comment!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The man standing up has raven black, silky hair, black eyes, and a big nose with pale skin. He had a black button up shirt over his talk slim frame with also black dress pants, black dress shoes, and an open earthy toned rob with different plants designed to look like it was growing up from the bottom of the rob. All and all he was clean and look a little electric. Most of the girls and some of the boys were drooling worst then when Lockhart was here. There are whispers of him looking like a dark prince, or a night elf, or even a fallen angel.

"He can't be Snape's cousin! He is clean and hot! He even looks slightly nice," exclaim Ginny.

"Well they do kina look alike," mumbles Hermine trying not to drool also. Lockhart was hot but Professor Prince makes him look one of Malfoy's goons.

 _Well that could have gone better. They are acting worst then with Lockhart, was it really a good ideal to tale the dread off completely?_ Severus ponders as he sits down, Umbitch smiling and giving him the come heather eyes. _And I'm gay._ Severus thought to himself trying not to laugh. Severus learn this in his 4th year after he notice the Lupin was pretty and keep getting mad at Potter for claiming he likes Lily that way. Snape only loved her as a sister, Lupin on the other hand…

"So long time no see Sevy, I hope you had a good trip," Professor McGonagall smiler over her cup. She is one of the very few that know what Severus really looks like. Let's just say the she is not what she seams.

"Good, Ribbit got that mark fix on my arm, by the way he says hi and he miss you," Severus told her as he ate his food. Ribbit is one of Celia's very many cousins. Ribbit is a grim reaper fairy mix that runs a tattoo shop. He can remove most curse and magic marks, including the dark mark as Sev found out during the break. Ribbit is not his real name, but his name means Ribbit and it stuck after no one can pronounce it.

"Well maybe we can meet up after this war, I always loved his art work," McGonagall mumble to herself, like Sev, she was dragged into this war when she came to visit her foster dad, Vale.

"Do you think you can get this book to Mr. Potter? Also tell him I will take over for Snape's lessens. Tell him to read as much of it as he can before Monday, I hope this goes better," Sev told her handing her the book.

"I better get going Minnie, I have to try to control my snakes."

"Good luck," McGonagall said.

MGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGM

"Mr. Potter"

"Yes Professor McGonagall?" Harry replied.

"Professor Prince ask me to tell you he will be taking over for Professor Snape and to read as much of this book that you can before Monday at 8," McGonagall told Harry as she handed him Occlumency for Dummies. _He better read it this time._ 'Minnie' McGonagall thought to herself.


End file.
